Freezing the Future
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: Warren Peace is married to Charity. But once upon a time it didn't seem like they would be married. Why? Because Charity's best friend wanted Warren all for herself, and she was prepared to do whatever she had to to get him.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAHHH! Mommy Hayden's throwing fire balls at me again" My three year old son Dylan yelled out from the living room.

I sighed heavily and picked up another plate to wash as I yelled over my shoulder to my six year old. "Hayden what did I tell you about using your powers in the house."

"But mom, you and daddy use your powers in the house all the time." Hayden came sulking in the kitchen and climbed on a bar stool.

"Daddy and I are adults Hayden. We've gone to school to learn how to use our powers properly, and we don't use them in the house that much either."

"Nuh uh, not true. You put an ice wall up in front of daddy the other day and he melted it."

"Hayden what did I tell you, mommy and daddy are allowed to use our powers, and until you are fourteen, you're not, unless it's during lesson time."

"Fine then." Hayden climbed off of the stool and stomped out of the kitchen. I went back to washing the dishes and staring out the window into the back yard. I lived in perfect suburbia with my perfect husband Warren Peace. It was the perfect life; we had two boys, a dog and great neighbors. The community we lived in was a gated community, and the amount of crime here was less than it was anywhere else. But crime rates have gone down since I graduated high school. That's because almost every day since graduation, my husband and I have been out fighting crime. If you haven't noticed yet, my husband and I are superheroes. We went to Sky High when we were kids, and that's where our sons will go when they turn fourteen. That is, if they don't kill each other before then.

Just as I was washing the last dish, Dylan and Hayden came running into the kitchen screaming at one another with Rory, our dog, right behind them barking. Before I could turn, Hayden threw another fireball at Dylan. However Dylan disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Hayden and the fireball went right for the wall. A loud crash was heard and I dropped the dish and quickly froze the kitchen wall before it was fully engulfed in flames.

Rory quit barking and lay on the floor with a whine. Dylan and Hayden froze where they were and stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the wall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I turned towards my boys. Before I opened my eyes, I told myself that they were just little boys.

I opened my eyes and stared at my two boys. They both looked guilty, and Dylan looked like he was about to cry. I calmly opened my mouth to speak. "I thought I told you two _not_ to use your powers in the house and outside of lessons." They both lowered their eyes and Dylan started sniffling. "Now, I want you two too go up to your room and think about what you've done. We'll deal with this when your father gets home." At that Dylan burst out crying, and being the sensitive parent that I am, I couldn't stand to see him standing there in the middle of the floor, crying and nose running. I walked over to him and picked him up, taking the towel to wipe his eyes. "Now don't cry Dylan, it'll be alright. I'm sure your daddy won't be too hard on you since this is your first accident, and besides, it's not that bad." I looked at the wall and the black hole and grimaced. Beside meHayden rolled his eyes and stomped up to his room muttering something that sounded like 'big baby'. I gave Dylan a hug and set him back down on the floor. "Now you see why I told you not to use your powers in the house. Now, go on up to your room and think about what you have done. I'll be up when your father gets home."

"Alright mommy," Dylan said sniffling. "I love you."

"I love you too Dyl. Now go on." Dylan headed up to his room with Rory right behind him. I turned and looked at the wall. The hole really wasn't that bad, but it was worse then what I let Dylan think. I grimaced at the thought of how much it would cost to repair it and knelt down to pick up the broken plate. As I stood up to throw the plate away, I heard the back door open and Warren say "Charity, I'm home." When he came into the kitchen, he froze when he saw the wall.

"What happened here?" I walked over to greet Warren with a kiss on the cheek and I took the grocery bags from him.

"Oh, just your sons trying to kill one another again."

"You mean one of our sons did this?" He asked pointing at the wall. I nodded my head at him and started taking the contents of the bag out. "I can't believe that they have enough power already to do this."

"Well what do you expect Warren. You're one of the greatest superheroes since The Commander and Jet Stream."

"Yeah I know, but they're only three and six. They shouldn't even be showing signs of their powers yet." Warren came over and started putting the groceries away.

"Well, it wasHayden who done it, and I was close to his age when I first got my powers."

"Yeah, me too, but I was lucky if I could make a pile of sticks smoke when I first got mine."

"Well, you know people are different when it comes to their powers. I could freeze a whole tray of ice not even two months after I developed my powers. Oh, leave the chicken out, that's what I'm making tonight." Warren handed me the chicken and turned to look at the hole once again as I placed the chicken on the counter.

"I just can't believe that they did this. Where are they now?"

"I sent them to their room. I told them that we'd deal with this when you got home."

"Well I'm going to give them a little more time to think about what they have done before I…we go talk to them."

"Ok, but I must warn you, I don't know how well I'll stand my ground when I get in there."

"Oh, you'll do just fine. Just don't look them straight in the eyes."

"Heh, you know it's kind of funny. I can fight evil all day, but when it comes to those two boys, I'm like putty."

"That's because they are your sons, and to see them hurt hurts you too." Warren came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well that's why I have you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. Those boys would never be punished." I gave Warren a peck on the tip of his nose.

"Oh sure, make me the bad guy."

"No, you're not the bad guy. You've already proved that." With that I gave him a passionate kiss. We were interrupted by Rory barking at the door because he wanted out. So I went to start dinner as Warren let the dog out.

* * *

A few minutes later after I had got the food ready to start cooking, Warren and I made our way upstairs to the boys' room. As we approached the door I could hear the boys talking inside. I heard Hayden speak first. 

"Go away Dylan. Quit bothering me."

"But Hayden, why won't you play with me. I want to play."

"Leave me alone Dylan. Gosh I swear sometimes you're such a baby."

Dylan's voice started sounding shaky. "I'm not a baby." Warren and I looked at each other, and we knew we had to get in there before another fight broke out.

Warren slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Dylan quickly ran to his bed and Hayden rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Hey guys, we need to talk." We made our way over to the two chairs beside Hayden's bed and sat in them. Hayden continued to stare out the window, and Dylan came over to set on Hayden's bed when his father motioned for him.

"Guys, I know your mother has told you many times that you are not to use your powers in the house. Today you broke your mother and my rule about not using your powers, and you left a big hole in the wall. Now do you care to explain why you chose to break the rules and use your powers even though you're not supposed to?"

Both the boys started speaking at once, and I could only pick up a few words of what they were saying.

"I just wanted to play and Hayden got all mean…"

"Dylan is such a big baby; he wouldn't leave me alone even though I told him I didn't want to play…"

"He started throwing fireballs at me and I had to use a force field on him…"

"And then he started using his stupid force field and wouldn't let me out of it…"

"Boys, boys please, one at a time. I can't understand you when you both are speaking at once." Warren yelled over the two boys who seemed to get louder as they told more of their stories. "Now, please, _one_ of you tell me what happened today."

"Fine," Hayden spoke first. "I was in the living room watching television when Dylan came in and started bothering me. He wanted to play, but I was watching my television show and I didn't want to play. Then he took the remote and changed the channel. When I told him to give it back he wouldn't. So when I went for it he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of me. He kept doing that and I told him if he didn't I would throw a fireball at him. But before I could he put a force field around me."

"That's not true." Dylan wined.

"Yes it is you big baby."

"No it's not."

"Boys, now quit your arguing." Warren gave the boys a stern look and they quit talking. "Dylan, tell me what happened."

"Well all I wanted to do was play with Hayden, but he called me a big baby and said that he didn't play with babies. So I took the remote from him and accidentally changed the channel. Then he started calling me worse names and then began throwing fireballs at me. I disappeared right as one came at my head. I appeared right behind Hayden and put a force field around him. Then I yelled at mom and she told him not to use his powers. So I let him go. When he got out, he pushed me down and left the room."

"Hayden, did you push your brother down?" I asked Hayden. He refused to look at me and mumbled 'yes'. I looked at Warren. I didn't like the fighting going on between my two babies. Lately they had been fighting more often, and it seemed that no matter what I said they refused to stop.

"Neither of you told me why there is a hole in our kitchen wall." Warren said calmly.

"Well after I went back into the living room Dylan still refused to give me the remote back. Then we started arguing again and he put another force field around me and ran out of the room. Since he left the force field went away and I went after him. When we got into the kitchen, he was about to put me in another force field, so I threw a fireball at him; because it's not fair that he can use his force field and he can disappear and reappear and I can't even use my power. But Dylan disappeared right as the fireball was going to hit him and it hit the wall." Hayden looked at his father for a minute, anger in his eyes, and then he looked back down at his bed spread and started picking lint off of it.

Warren looked at Dylan and asked him if what Hayden said was true and Dylan said yes. Then he sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. Dylan looked like he would start crying soon and Hayden looked like he was angry.

"Well boys, I don't know what has gotten into you two lately. You're disobeying your mother, and you're fighting all the time. I just don't know what to do with you two."

"Well Dylan is such a big baby. He's always whining and crying all the time. He always gets his way, and mommy babies him all the time."

"Hayden, why do you say that?" I asked Hayden.

"Because you're always being nicer to him than to me. Like last week when he threw the ball at me you told me to quit being mean to my brother, and didn't do anything to him."

"Hayden, your brother threw that on accident and you hit him for it. He was crying and I was trying to comfort him."

"Well how about the fact that he's always putting me in that stupid force field, and you never say anything to him about it, but when I use my powers I get in trouble."

"I didn't know he was always putting you in the force field. You have to tell me when he does, and I'll punish him. Neither of you are supposed to be using your powers in the house outside of lesson time; even if it isn't a destructive power." I looked at Dylan and he looked down at his lap.

"That's not fair; you and dad both use your powers."

"Hayden, your mother and I went to school to learn how to use our powers properly, and we are both the adults here. We've told you this over and over. You're not to use your powers until you are fourteen."

"This sucks."

"Hayden." Warren let out a frustrated sigh. "You both are grounded for one week. That means no TV for the both of you, and you both have to go to bed a half an hour early."

"But dad!"

"No daddy!"

Warren silenced both the boys with a look as Dylan started crying and Hayden looked out the window angry. I yearned to hold both of my boys and tell them everything would be alright, but I stood my ground and looked away too.

"Now, I want you both to stay in your room until your mother comes to get you for dinner. No fighting." Dylan nodded his head, but Hayden didn't say anything, he just continued to stare out the window. Warren and I got up and quietly exited the room. Outside in the hallway I turned to Warren and hugged him.

"I just wanted to hold both of them close to me and tell them it would be alright."

"I know honey, but you have to be strong towards them. You can't baby them forever you know. They need to know discipline."

"I know, but when I look at their little faces, I just can't stand to see them hurt."

"Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise." Warren began stroking my hair.

"I hope so. Hayden sure does have a temper doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does."

"He kind of reminds me of you when you were younger."

"Heh, yeah I guess he does." I pulled away and looked at Warren. Once when I looked into his eyes, all I could see was anger and coldness, but now all I saw was love and worry for his family. He had grown up quite a bit over the years, but then again so have I.

"Well I guess I better get downstairs and start supper."

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright; check on the boys before you come down alright."

"I will." I turned to leave, but Warren grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to him. "I love you Charity Peace."

"I love you too Warren Peace." I gave him a kiss then left him to go fix supper.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. This is a story I thought up some time ago, so I'm still trying to work a few things out on it, but I hope you like it. So review and let me know what you think ok. The rating for now is going to be T, because I don't know if anything is going to happen yet or not, but I want to put it there just in case. If it does get worse than a T, I'll let you know, and I'll change it to an M. So…REVIEW!**

**7/30/06-This isn't an update, i just had to change a couple things...i had the name 'Tyler' in here when i first posted it, but at first Hayden's name was Tyler then i changed it. I guess i forgot to get a couple Tylers out of there. Sorry for the confusion and thanks to _smokeydog_ for pointing that out for me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I was nine, I was playing in the park with a couple of kids in my daycare. It was summer time outside, and the temperature and humidity was so high that it was hard to breathe. We were running around playing tag, when the little heavy set boy we were with got too overheated and collapsed on the ground. We were all frightened and scared because we didn't know what was going on. I ran over to the boy and placed my hand on his forehead, he felt very warm. However, a few seconds after I placed my hand on the boys' forehead I felt this cool sensation run through my arm. Then a few minutes later the boy woke up saying that he was suddenly cold. That was when I first knew something was up.

Then about two months later I was going to get some ice cubes for my drink when I noticed that they weren't frozen yet. I was a little upset by this and when I went to put the tray back I felt the same cool sensation run through my arm and when I looked back at the ice cube tray it was frozen. I was scared and I told my parents what had happened, thinking that they would say I just imagined it all and ease my mind. However I was startled by my mothers' reaction; she grabbed me and gave me a tight hug and hollered for my dad. When he entered the room my mother told me what I had told her and he too was happy. Then they told me something I will never forget; they told me they were superheroes.

When most kids are young they see their parents as superheroes, but not the real crime fighting, saving the world superheroes. However right there in front of me were two real life crime fighting superheroes, and they were my parents. So when my parents told me that I too would one day be a superhero, I was ecstatic and a little stunned. My parents never told me nor left any clues that they were superheroes. They were waiting until I developed my powers before they were going to tell me, that way I wouldn't be stressing about developing them and possibly delaying the process. But when I told them at the age of nine that I had frozen a whole tray of ice, they couldn't have been anymore happy. They said that I was really young to have gotten my powers, and that could only mean one thing; that I was going to be a powerful superhero.

* * *

On the first day of high school, I was a nervous wreck. I was leaving all of my other friends behind to go to a school with all new people. High school is hard enough as it is, but when you have to make all new friends it gets even worse. Not to mention that the year before me had just went through one crazy year. Apparently some supervillian named Royal Pain had tried to turn everyone into babies so that she could raise them all to be evil, but luckily everyone was saved by Will Stronghold and his friends. Will Stronghold was the son of the most famous superheroes The Commander and Jet Stream, and that meant that he was basically famous too. I had known about Will for quite some time and I was excited to meet him and all of his friends that had helped save the world. So take the nerves from meeting a famous person and the nerves from starting a new school, and you have a nervous wreck.

The upside though was I was starting school with my best friend Maggie. Maggie and I met when we were in the fifth grade; a year after I found out about my powers. I found out that Maggie was like me when she bet me that we wouldn't have any homework, and right when our teacher was about to assign us homework, she suddenly decided that we could have the week off of homework. I wasn't quite sure of what her power was, but I figured that she could see the future. However I had this feeling about her that she was like me, and that I could trust her. So when we were out at recess I told her my secret; that I could freeze things. She told me that she sensed I had powers too but she wasn't quite sure and told me that she could control people with her mind. Whatever she wanted someone to do, they would do. At first I thought her power was kind of cool, but then when I got to thinking about it, you could never tell if she was using her power on you or not. I made Maggie promise that she would never use her power on me and she promised.

So on the first day of school I boarded the bus with Maggie by my side and we flew off to Sky High. I'm not one to really like roller coasters, so the first day on the bus I hated it. However once we made it to the school I was doing fine. We got off the bus and were greeted by Layla who was the new freshman greeter. She took us to power placement, even though she told us how she was strongly against it, and then she left us to go to her classes. We waited for maybe a few minutes before we were greeted by the principal, and then Boomer came in to do power placement.

The first up was a tall skinny boy named Tommy who could become invisible. He was quickly named hero and stepped down. He wandered over to the bleachers and set by himself away from the rest of the kids and pulled out a book. I kind of had a feeling as to why his powers were invisibility.

Next was the girl I was talking to. Her name was India and she was a dark skinned girl. Her powers weren't as cool as Tommy's and they didn't get her a hero placement, but I thought they could have been good enough if Boomer would have given her a chance. She could turn herself into a statue. Not only could she be a statue of herself, but she could be a statue of anything else. Boomer didn't find it that impressive so he made her a sidekick.

Maggie and I were the last two to be called up to the platform. I was called first and I quickly froze this boy name Nathaniel James who seemed to be quite a stuck up boy. Boomer was impressed, but I wasn't finished yet. Right before I started high school I developed another power. I could also move things with my mind. I picked Nathaniel up with my mind and set him in the basketball hoop. Boomer was even more impressed and quickly named me a Hero. Then Maggie got up on the platform and Boomer told her to show him her power. She turned to him, looked him straight in the eye and said 'Make me a hero.' Boomer yelled out 'HERO!' and Maggie stepped down from the platform. He was a bit confused as to what her power really was, and she told him that she could control minds. Everyone in the room was really impressed including Boomer. Then once it dawned on him how exactly she showed her power he wasn't happy. He told her never to use her power on him, and she apologized with crossed fingers.

At lunch Maggie and I set with India and Tommy. Even though India wasn't a hero, we still hung around with her. We didn't care if you were considered a hero or a sidekick, we were all the same.

It was at this time on this day that the beginning of the rest of my life started. This was the moment that set off a series of events over the next year and a half that completely changed my life.

I had just set down beside India and was beginning to eat my lunch when Will Stronghold, Layla William, Warren Peace and the rest of the crew entered the lunchroom. Maggie and I both stopped with our forks half way to our mouths and stared at the group walking by our table. I was star struck. I couldn't take my eyes off the group. I knew I looked like an idiot, but no matter how much I willed myself to snap out of it, I just wouldn't move.

"Charity, do you know who that is?" Maggie asked, her fork still halfway to her mouth.

"Yes, that's Will Stronghold, and his group of friends."

"Yes, I know!" Maggie squealed. Beside us Tommy rolled his eyes, and India let out a soft giggle.

They walked right passed us, but didn't even look at us. Maggie and I both looked up at them dreamily and smiled as they passed. We watched them walk all the way over to their table and set down.

"I can't believe it's them. I've waited for years to finally meet a Stronghold, and now, there he is, right in front of me."

"Oh come on Maggie, he's just another human." India said opening her vanilla pudding.

"No, no he's not just another human." Maggie didn't take her eyes off the group, however she did finally lower her fork, as did I. "Will Stronghold…and his family…are the greatest superheroes alive. They've done so much good for the world. Not to mention what Will and his friends did for the school last year; that was so amazing."

"Yeah India, they are some really great superheroes." I agreed with Maggie.

"Oh come on you two. You just like them because they are famous." Tommy said casting a glance over at the table.

"No…no we don't." Maggie said looking back at her tray. "I like them because they are really talented…and that Warren Peace is quite a hottie."

India and I laughed at Maggie, and Tommy just rolled his eyes. "Well Maggie, I will have to agree with you on that; hothead is quite good looking." India agreed staring over at Warren. I looked over at the table and saw them all start to laugh at something Zach said. When I looked however, Warren turned his head and made eye contact with me. He smiled politely and turned back to the conversation.

"Charity, Warren just looked at you!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Uh yeah Mags, I was looking." I shrugged. "So?"

"You have got to go talk to him."

"What? No…no I can't go talk to him. Why should I go talk to him?" I asked looking at Maggie like she had two heads.

"That way you can get to know him, and maybe help me get the hook up."

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Maggie gave me a look like I just asked the dumbest question.

"Because he just looked at you. Come on Char, do it for your best friend." Maggie gave me the pouty face, but I wasn't about to give in.

"Maggie, he glanced at me. He didn't look at me; there's a difference."

"He smiled Charity which made it more than just glancing."

"Maggie come on, be rational here. He was just being polite. Besides, even if did go over there, I wouldn't have anything to say."

"Just say that you're new to the school, and you'd like some help around, or something like that. Make something up."

"I can't. You do it."

Maggie let out an exasperated sigh and looked me straight in the eyes. "Come on Charity, you can't just do this one thing for your best friend."

Suddenly I felt the urge to go talk to Warren. "My best friend wouldn't be trying to use her power on me."

Maggie looked away guiltily. "You're right, I'm sorry Charity. I promise I won't do it again. I just really like Warren, and I _really_ want to get to know him. You know I can't just walk up to guys. Please Charity, for me?" She looked me in the eyes this time, but didn't use her powers. I looked at her pleading eyes and decided that it wouldn't hurt to do something for my best friend this one time.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me one Maggie." Maggie let out a little squeal as I stood up. India shook her head and gave out a little laugh, and Tommy once again rolled his eyes, but didn't look up from the book he had begun to read.

I turned toward the table and took a deep breath. _'I can do this.'_ I thought to myself. Behind me I heard Maggie whisper good luck as I took my first step toward the table. By the time I got halfway there my heart was beating loudly in my chest that I thought for sure the kids I had passed could hear it. I stopped and looked back at Maggie, and she just shooed me on. What was I going to say when I got to the table? It was already going to be weird enough that I had walked up to the table, but I also didn't really have a reason for going over to the table in the first place. Well not one that I could really say out loud.

I approached the head of the table on the side Warren was sitting on, so that his back was to me. I took one last breath, stepped up to the table and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Hi Charity name is my how you are." Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked up at me confused. I just stood there smiling looking from person to person until Layla spoke up.

"Um…excuse me?" She looked at me, then at Will.

I paused for moment thinking about how stupid I just looked standing there. Then I closed my eyes and tried it again.

"Yeah, well I guess that didn't come out as smooth as I wanted it too." I gave a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Let me try this again. Hi, my name is Charity. How are you guys today?"

Warren looked up at me slightly amused and Will and Layla smiled at me. "We're good Charity, and how about yourself?" Layla asked politely.

"Well other than making a complete idiot out of myself just a second ago, I guess I'm doing pretty well." The table laughed at me, and I laughed along with them.

"So how can we help you today?" Layla asked me. She was such a polite person.

I opened my mouth to say something, then I realized that I didn't really have a reason for being over there, so I had to quickly make something up off the top of my head.

"I…uh…I was just wondering if maybe, since I'm new here, if someone could help me around the school. I'm not quite sure where all my classes are, and I was wondering if someone could help me find it."

"Well what class do you have next?"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my schedule. "Chemistry."

"Well Will and I have gym on the other side of the building next period, so we can't exactly take you there. Would any of you be able to help her to her class?" She looked at the rest of the table, and they all shook their heads. Then Warren spoke up.

"Yeah, I can take her." He startled me at first by how deep his voice was. I looked at him and he smiled up at me. "My class is right near hers. I'll walk her on the way to my class."

"Ok, thanks." I said smiling back at him. Just then the bell rang and he stood up beside me. He was about a half of a foot taller than me. I looked up at him and he motioned me ahead of him. I walked out of the lunchroom but looked one last look over my shoulder at Maggie. She was beaming and gave me the thumbs up.

The walk to class felt longer than what it really was. We stopped by my locker real quick so I could grab my backpack then we headed down the hall to our classes. At first it was quiet, but Warren surprised me by talking first.

"So you're a freshman?" He asked his backpack swung over his shoulder, eyes straight ahead.

"Uh, yeah; this is my first year here."

"So what's your power?" He glanced down at me, the looked straight ahead again.

"I can freeze stuff, and I can move things with my mind."

"Oh, cool, you have two powers."

"Yeah, I got both of my parent's powers."

"Yeah, stronghold did too. So one of your powers is kind of opposite of mine."

"Really?" I asked acting like I didn't know what his power was. "What's your power?"

"I'm a pyro. I can shoot flames from my hands."

"Oh, interesting, Fire and Ice."

"Yeah," He stopped walking and looked down at me. "I guess that is interesting." We stared at each other a moment then he broke the silence once again. "Well here's your class. If you have anymore trouble finding your classes, just look for me and I'll help you. Have fun in class."

"Thanks for helping me."

He smiled widely at me. "Anytime." Then he turned and continued down the hall. I watched him walk away until I felt someone come up behind me and squeal.

"Wow, you actually walked to class with Warren Peace." I turned and saw Maggie all happy with excitement. "What's he like? Is he nice? Is he really a hothead? Come on girl, give me details."

"Woa, calm down there girl." I placed my hands on her shoulders to calm her down a bit. "He was nice and polite, and he offered to help me find my class."

"Great, so tell me all about it. How did you get him to walk you to class?" Just then the bell rang, and all the students left in the hallway hurried into their classrooms.

"Come on, I'll tell you after class." I slightly shoved her towards the classroom and entered behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't as cool as the first chapter, but I needed to let you know a bit about her past, and get you started on how the story really begins. So in this story we'll jump back and fourth a bit. Showing you how Charity and Warren got together, and showing you a bit about their life as a married couple. So, please review so I can update some more. (Reviews make me want to write.) I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you, and I'll try to get chapters out at a regular pace, it all just depends on reviews and such. And I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes…I edit my own stuff. So yeah. I hope you like it. Let me know how you feel. Thanks!**

**Oh, and one last thing, because I accidentally forgot it on my first chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or any of the characters from sky high, I just own what you didn't see in the movie.**


End file.
